


A FEW THINGS

by Hitomi_G



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_G/pseuds/Hitomi_G
Summary: Yamaguchi has seen Tsukishima go through a lot of meaningless encounters and one night stands over the years, and never really said anything about it, until he arrives home one day to discover Kuroo Tetsurou left their appartment and a pining Tsukishima not long ago.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**A FEW THINGS**




The first time they had been together, the first secret encounter they had tried to hide, the original kiss intended to turn off the fire burning in their chests, the shared feeling of pleasure shared with one another through their bare skin, sloppy touches and warm embraces had taken place during a quiet evening study session. No alcohol nor any other type of sense-numbing substances in their way, no visuals that led them to having the thought in their minds, not even flirty words or accidental physical contact. It had been pure curiosity, pure desire, pure letting himself go. 

Kuroo was never sure how to read Tsukishima, cold and arrogant Tsukishima, kind enough to care about him and let him settle into his life as a friend, but too fiery to actually show that kindness on a regular basis. Kuroo was used to the rough treatment, and never did it cross his mind that behind all the rough edges Tsukishima would be having lustful thoughts of him, but as soon as his soft and eager lips had made contact with his a dormant cog started to spin inside of his brain and made him correspond the kissing and awoke an, until then, inexistant desire. He never wanted Tsukishima that way, he could swear to that, yet it had been so easy to just go ahead and let him take his t-shirt off and to stick his tongue out to receive his gasps into his mouth, it hadn't been difficult at all to shift and pin him to the floor and to grab his tight and pull his leg up to his hip to force him closer, it had been too natural to open his zipper and pull down his jeans and underwear and holding onto his cock and to stroke it while Tsukishima bit marks on his neck and shoulders. And when Tsukishima came on his hand and then pushed him to the nearest chair and took him with his mouth, Kuroo could feel his already fast bloodstream hurry to warm every inch of his body before arriving at the base of his erection, and he didn’t realize when he had started moving and trusting against Tsukishima’s cheeks or when he had started biting his tongue and violently brushing his fingers through Tsukishima’s soft hair, but it didn’t matter because in that moment all he wanted was to feel and to be felt, and when he released all that passion and Tsukishima proceeded to wipe it clean, Kuroo still wasn’t able to process what just had happened. So Kuroo only waited, breathing heavily and observing every single movement Tsukishima did to clean himself up and to pick up their discarded clothes. Watched him throw his towards him and felt them land on his lap and at his feet. Admired the way in which Tsukishima’s thin but built body shifted and how his muscles tensed while he was getting dressed again. Wondered how he had never noticed how beautiful Tsukishima was before. 

Things had been left like that. Kuroo returned to his dormitory on campus and tried not to think about what they had just done and wondered if Tsukishima had been feeling that lust for him for a while or if it had just started right then and there while he watched Kuroo trace letters in a notebook. He decided not to dwell on it, and to talk about it later when his mind wasn’t so foggy of the memory and the new thirst for Tsukishima that had formed in his brain. Later, when Bokuto had arrived after practice and asked about his afternoon, Kuroo had simply smiled and asked him to open a couple of beers, to which Bokuto agreed deviating him from the fact that Kuroo wasn’t usually in such a good mood at that time of the night. 




Yamaguchi could tell something was different from the moment he arrived. Tsukishima was not the kind to take naps, for starters. The dishes were still lying in the sink unclean, his books were open on the low coffee table of their living room, and the smell of sweat and what Yamaguchi recognized as a cologne neither he or Tsukishima wore was lingering in the air. He sighed, understanding exactly what had happened, he just didn’t understand how it had come to that. He knew Tsukishima had invited Kuroo to study like he always did, and he knew that he had had feelings for him when they were in high school. He also knew that these were completely unrequited, and that even though he was sure about Kuroo’s bisexuality through observing him and even being at the receiving part of his flirting during practice matches – something he had decided to never tell Tsukishima about – if he had to pinpoint how Kuroo felt about his friend he wouldn’t have hesitated to say that he just saw him as a friend. 

Of course, Yamaguchi never felt comfortable with that friendship. Seeing Tsukishima pining after Kuroo and Kuroo being the provocative guy he was accidentally saying things that riled Tsukishima up or that were too close of having a double meaning was torture for him, and he tried many times to convince Tsukishima of just letting whatever relationship he had with Kuroo go. Even after they lost contact when Kuroo graduated high school, they would still take time apart to hang out with each other during the times when Kuroo paid visits to his former team and they happened to be having a match against Karasuno. 

Yamaguchi thought that Tsukishima was over all that when in their third year of high school he and Kageyama had started to date, something unthinkable for the newest teammates, but that Yamaguchi and Hinata had seen coming from miles away. They both enjoyed annoying each other to no end, and the only times they showed any kind of real strong emotion was when they were having a discussion. Their stubbornness gradually grew into something more and being the only openly gay people in the team the relationship was bound to happen since they didn’t have anyone else to test their curiosity and hormonal desires with. But with that, their team dynamics changed, they were more conscious of each other during matches, and when they finally took their relationship to a physical level something clicked in them and helped them mature. They became more tolerant and would only bicker when provoked directly by someone, instead of jumping at whichever comment that came their way. 

The relationship had inevitably come to an end when they graduated. Yamaguchi couldn’t say that the pair loved each other, because it was obvious that was not the case, but they had grown to appreciate and care for one another enough to keep them together all the school year. So, when Kageyama’s plan to pursue professional volleyball and Tsukishima’s to go to college and study paleontology had crashed they were left with no choice but to break up. Yamaguchi had never seen two people drift apart with such ease, their breakup had come as naturally as their getting together, and neither was resentful of the other. By then, Tsukishima knew he wanted to keep playing volleyball, just not at the same level Kageyama and Hinata were aiming to, so he opted to join a university that could offer him that as a plus. Yamaguchi didn’t really think much about it, he followed Tsukishima to Tokyo and entered an accountant school, while Tsukishima assisted a good enough university there. They decided to live together, so they were dividing the rent and living expenses between the two, and Yamaguchi found a part-time job to fill in his schedule since Tsukishima spent almost all his time studying or training. 

When Tsukishima’s third semester started, he and Yamaguchi had already fallen into an easy routine. Part of this routine involved Tsukishima not coming back to their apartment some nights due to spending them with different guys “exploring his sexuality” as he called it. Yamaguchi never dwelled on that, he let him be and gave him his space, because at the end of the day, Tsukishima would always go back to him. It wasn’t until one afternoon in which he didn’t have to work, and he arrived early that he reencountered Kuroo Tetsuro in his home calmly eating cup noodles with Tsukishima. 

For Yamaguchi it made sense that his friend wanted to keep it a secret from him that he had reunited with his high school crush, especially when he had been so adamant on trying to make him move on, but it still stung. Apparently, they had been hanging out again for quite some time already after they met when they enrolled the same mandatory Ethics class and Kuroo seemed to be surprised that Yamaguchi didn’t know about it but hadn't questioned it either. 

And so, Yamaguchi started to notice how Tsukishima’s old crush reemerged and started altering every other aspect of his life. It was painful to see. Tsukishima wasn’t really obvious with his feelings, so it was clear that Kuroo was never going to notice, but still, the way his friend talked about Kuroo when he wasn’t around, and the increasing number of one night stands after he had spent a day with Kuroo were already an alarming sign. Adding to this, was Kuroo’s stupid smart mouth and his constant teasing which, far from discouraging Tsukishima’s feelings, strengthened them over what Yamaguchi thought was a very short amount of time. 

And now this. Yamaguchi felt stupid for leaving things as they were and for not interfering and advising Tsukishima the way he had in high school. Yamaguchi knew he had the power to convince him of forgetting about him, but he had been naïve enough to believe that his friend had already learned from his past, and to trust that Kuroo would never reciprocate his feelings. He woke up Tsukishima unscrupulously and demanded for an explanation. Tsukishima, tired and annoyed as he was, refused to give him any, and only spoke to him after he took a shower and they were having dinner together. 

“I... didn’t think we would go that far.” 

Yamaguchi chewed at his food slowly, as if thinking of a way to reply that didn’t sound too harsh and that would upset Tsukishima, but in the end his growing concern took over him and his words came out wrong. 

“You thought you were going to be able to keep pining after the guy forever without ever laying a finger on him, then? Really? You were reckless Tsukki. What would have happened if he had rejected you?” 

“I was willing to take the risk.” 

“And did you talk about it afterwards? Damn, did you even confess appropriately?” 

Tsukishima’s blush and his scolded-child-like expression gave away the answer. Yamaguchi wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with all the situation, but he told himself that instead of fighting Tsukishima for this, he would be a good friend and support him. After telling him he was worried about him and how he didn’t want him to be hurt by Kuroo he offered him a bottle of beer he had in the fridge and proceeded to ask for details of how things had occurred. 




Days passed before Tsukishima heard about Kuroo again in their Monday morning lecture. When he arrived, he sat down in his usual spot and wondered if Kuroo would occupy the place next to his as usual. When he saw him enter the lecture hall with unruly hair, dark marks under his eyes and clearly underdressed for the class Tsukishima felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He had done so good so far, hiding his feelings had been nothing but an easy performance for him, used to be in the non-reciprocated end of the relationship que maintained with Kuroo. 

If he had to be honest, what happened between them a few days back hadn’t been a coincidence. He had been having the thought of kissing him from before, he had been thinking about Kuroo whenever he had sex with other people, he was dreaming about him more constantly, but nothing had pushed him to do what he did until one night he was watching the sports channel on TV while waiting for Yamaguchi to come back to the apartment. There was a match of Kageyama’s team, the Schweiden Adlers, and he was quite a fan of the team. The lineup was great, with faces he knew from before, and their statistics and performance were outstanding to say the least. He couldn’t admit to himself how biased he was due to his ex’s titular spot there, but that was also part of the excitement he felt whenever he saw them play. After the game was over, a weird nostalgia overcame him and he searched in his phone for Kageyama’s contact number, thinking that being the kind of person Kageyama was, he never changed it. 

When he received a text message saying that he had the wrong number he felt kind of relieved. He didn’t even know what he was trying to contact Kageyama for. Still, the memories of them together doing couple-ly things had already started to spin around in his mind and those also brought back the thoughts of affection and awkwardness he had felt whenever Kuroo was around. It had certainly been different back then; his feelings had been more immature and purer and didn’t have the weird complication of adding sexual thoughts to the mix. All he had wanted during those years was to be able to hold Kuroo’s hand and to go on dates and talk about their favorite music. And so, he realized that those were the exact same things he wanted now. 

He had spent so much time convincing himself that his crush on Kuroo was only the remnants of the what-ifs from when he was a teenager and that he had been able to hide it from him because it was a purely attraction-driven feeling that he had failed to recognize the reality that he was falling in love with him until that moment. 

He wanted to text Kuroo in that moment, and tell him how he felt, but it also seemed like a very stupid idea. If he was going to confess he would do it in person, but Tsukishima couldn’t conceive the idea of asking Kuroo out to a date or to tell him he needed to talk to him nor any of the other usual ways in which people confessed their feelings in a movie-like manner. He was decided to do it, but it had to be in a non-conventional way for him to feel comfortable with the situation. 

He only stopped to think about the possibility of Kuroo rejecting him once, when he realized that he had no reason to believe that Kuroo would correspond his feelings. He had never said anything that could give even the slightest hint of hope to Tsukishima, and he had never acted in any flirty or touchy way when he was with him, not even when they were alone, so the possibility of a rejection was high, and that was the outcome that Tsukishima was expecting anyway. He would be honest and tell Kuroo how he felt, but he would also make clear that he was confessing just to let it out of his chest after all those years so he could move on, and that Kuroo was in no way obliged to say anything back or to be sorry about him. 

To make things easier, Tsukishima decided to act as they normally did. They went to class together, they exchanged a few texts through the week and Kuroo went to his apartment to study to avoid the distractions he had on campus like he usually did. The plan was to simply wait for a day in which he knew Yamaguchi wouldn’t be home until late and in which Kuroo would spend the day with him so he could tell him everything right before he left. But when that day arrived, Tsukishima was nervous. He thought a lot about what he wanted to do yet he never stopped to think about what he was going to _say_. And there he was, reading an anthropology paper on his tablet while Kuroo solved some sort of chemical formulas on his notebook when Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo was vulnerable in front of him, without any facades or pretending, just being himself and looking gorgeous. Whatever switch was turned on in Tsukishima by this realization, prompted him to lock his tablet, leave it on the coffee table and approach Kuroo silently taking advantage of how concentrated he was. Then, he simply pulled Kuroo’s sleeve and when he turned to ask him what he needed, Tsukishima planted a kiss that was intended to be soft but ended up being heated and wet and full of desire for the other. 

And he was kissing Kuroo, he slipped his tongue between his lips and pulled him closer so he could embrace him completely. And his brain was divided in two in that moment, the rational part thinking that he had fucked up and the instinctive part savoring the kiss and telling him to screw everything, if he had fucked up at least he was going to make the most of that moment; but then he felt it, he noticed how Kuroo was decidedly kissing back and pushing him against the floor, and his hands moved fast to get rid of the fabric that was standing on the way of his touch and Kuroo’s tanned skin, and the kissing was deviating from their mouths and exploring other more sensitive areas of their bodies until Kuroo took the initiative and proceeded to start taking care of the growing sensation in between Tsukishima’s legs. 

It had felt so interminable that Tsukishima was surprised to realize that in reality the moment had been a fleeting one. Kuroo got dressed and waited for Tsukishima to go back to his usual self before leaving the apartment saying goodbye as always, as if nothing had happened, with the only addition of a hand that lingered a second too long in Tsukishima’s. Without the energy to do anything else, Tsukishima threw himself on bed and fell asleep while reminiscing the events of the day. 

He expected Kuroo to text him or to call him during the next few days to talk about it. He had done his part, now it was Kuroo’s turn. Things didn’t go as planned, and with Kuroo’s consent on having sex there was a new variable on the table: Tsukishima needed to hear from Kuroo if it had been a one-time thing, if he was willing to repeat it and if it had meant something to him. Parting from there, Tsukishima would know what to do. When he didn’t receive the call or text message, he started to grow anxious, maybe the silent treatment was Kuroo’s way of giving an answer to the unasked question and Tsukishima was wasting too much time worrying about it. After Yamaguchi seemed to have left his initial annoyance behind, he asked him what he thought and Yamaguchi, sensible and intelligent as he had always been, told him that Kuroo probably just needed the time to sort out what that had been. 

Kuroo did sit next to him as always. There was that awkwardness Tsukishima expected when they greeted each other, and totally new reactions on Kuroo’s side whenever their elbows accidentally touched or when they shifted their legs under their table. By the end of the class, both of them had only half a page of weird and nonsensical notes and a furious blush on their faces. Tsukishima was putting his things away in his backpack after virtually everyone had left the classroom when Kuroo finally spoke to him. 

“We, err, probably need to talk.” 

Tsukishima nodded and asked Kuroo to wait for him in the cafeteria after his practice of the day, then he left and proceeded to survive to the rest of the day. 

Tsukishima was coming out of the dresser’s showers when he heard the distinctive sound of a volleyball being spiked to the ground. Since everyone had left before him because of his intentional taking-more-time-than-needed shower there was only one person who could be there. Hair still wet, Tsukishima reappeared in the court to pick up the rest of his things and waited for Kuroo to notice him. Kuroo grinned upon seeing him and ran to get the volleybal from the other side of the net, then approached Tsukishima and offered it to him. 

“Wanna play?” 

“I just took a shower, idiot.” 

“Oooh, salty much? Look, we can just set the ball from side to side of the net.” Kuroo proceeded to show Tsukishima what he was talking about, volleying the ball with the tips of his fingers. Tsukishima grunted, but agreed. 

Kuroo volleyed the ball softly over the net, and Tsukishima received it the same way on the other side. They barely moved to receive it, but they passed it at least ten times before Kuroo was a step too close to its landing place and didn’t catch it on time. During all the exchange, Tsukishima had thanked that his concentration was on the ball, because he could feel that Kuroo’s wasn’t. Each time he was receiving it he could feel Kuroo staring at him from the other side of the net and he refused to stare back and give into saying something first. 

“Oof, I can do better than that, I was just distracted.” 

“By what, I wonder” Tsukishima spoke without thinking and didn’t realize the connotation of what he had said until Kuroo responded. 

“By your gorgeous face, obviously.” 

It wasn’t the first time Kuroo mentioned something about Tsukishima being attractive, but it was the first time Tsukishima didn’t feel it was just for teasing. His jaw dropped a little and his lips parted just slightly before Kuroo crossed to where he was and kissed him. 

“I left you without words, huh?” Tsukishima didn’t reply, he simply took a step back and lifted his fingers to where Kuroo’s mouth had been just second ago. “Look, Tsukki, I don’t want us to be weird. I enjoyed it, the other night I mean, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again if you ever wanted to, but I also don’t want this to make our friendship become something awkward. We don’t have to tell anyone, it’ll be something between us, and if you ever find someone else you want to be with, or if I did, we can just talk to each other and be back to how it was before.” seeing that Tsukishima was still silent he sighed and continued “Or we can just forget that happened and keep everything as usual. I won’t mention it again and I won’t expect you to either. And I won’t expect anything but your friendship and companionship from you from now on. It’s your call, I’ll go with whatever you choose.” 

Tsukishima took a few moments before answering. If he said yes he would be risking falling deeper in love with Kuroo and eventually having to have his heart broken when Kuroo decided it was time to stop whatever they were doing, but there was also the chance that would never happen, that by for some miracle Kuroo would be content and satisfied with Tsukishima and he would eventually come to love him back. Against every logical message his brain cells were sending him, he decided to hang onto whatever small hope there was for the second thing to happen. 




It wasn’t difficult to get used to the new aspect that had come to be part of their friendly relationship. Kuroo had to admit that he found Tsukishima attractive, he just never thought he would want to do something about it. The way Tsukishima was, his personality full of obstinacy and cockiness, never allowed Kuroo to stop and think about the possibility of pursuing anything but a friendship with him. He had to admit that he was usually flirtatious with anyone that stroke his fancy and admittedly he had tried to tease Tsukishima into flirting when they first met, but seeing Tsukishima react as if he was just an annoyance and not getting his real intentions had made him desist. There was no point in forcing him into hating him if he wasn’t going to get anywhere. Kuroo settled for being friends and enjoyed the way they got along like that. They shared several interests, and Tsukishima was as nerdy as he was, so he soon forgot he had ever tried to see him as anything else. He remembered more how annoyingly he had teased Tsukishima’s friend, Yamaguchi, out of fun and ending up feeling bad about his rejection to the point of sulking for an entire week before moving on. 

Maybe it was that coming of age and changing voices, adjusting personalities, working on their bodies and just maturing in general were factors that made Tsukishima change the understanding he had of Kuroo, and that was the way he decided to rationalize what had happened. Tsukishima couldn’t possibly be feeling anything for him because he never showed any sign of doing so. Besides, Kuroo had met some of the people who Tsukishima had slept with, all of them being serious and respectable guys with a similar superiority complex as Tsukishima, and he didn’t fit that mold at all. Tsukishima had dated the one and only Kageyama Tobio for a while as Kenma had made sure to tell him and if there was someone more opposite to Kuroo than him he had yet to meet such a person. 

Kuroo’s type was more obvious. He liked people that was opposite to him, usually introverted ones who were easy to tease and to conquer. He found an appeal in how cute those kinds of people’s reactions were, and they helped him feel at ease in a way that he couldn’t find with his closest friends. That was probably because of Kenma, though. Being with him most of his childhood and teenage years had made it easier for him to understand and treat people like Tsukishima. 

The point was, Tsukishima suddenly decided he had taken some interest in Kuroo and being single and in no kind of relationship agreement at the moment, Kuroo had easily fallen into giving him whatever he wanted. It was okay, they were close, they trusted each other, they could openly talk about their preferences and laugh about it later, and they could easily go back to how everything was before if a new person came into one of their lives asking for a more serious relationship status. 

The next time they had been alone in Tsukishima’s apartment, Kuroo was half expecting something to happen. Tsukishima had agreed to involve a physical aspect to their dynamic, and they had agreed on the terms under which they would work, but in that moment none of them had explicitly expressed the desire to do more than what they had intended to do. Kuroo went over to help Tsukishima with an essay he was writing on chemicals that were used to treat and date ancient objects and fossils and that was exactly what they were doing. Granted, there were more playful touches here and there and some tension in the air that Kuroo felt was suffocating him, but no actual spoken words that led them to more distracting activities. Kuroo left that evening after Yamaguchi had come back home and ordered a pizza for them to dinner. A few days after that he received a text message from Tsukishima. 

>> Yamaguchi will be gone for the weekend, he’s visiting his parents. Wanna come over? 

You mean come over as in to play video games and watch movies or as in having sex? <<

>> Both, I guess. 

I’ll bring protection <<

That weekend, Kuroo ended up spending the night and a great part of the next day in Tsukishima’s apartment and from them on the texts concerning their agreement became more and more frequent. They would finish a movie afternoon or a late-night study session by having sex, or they would go out to have drinks with other people and then make a getaway to Tsukishima’s apartment to melt into each other. The next morning, Kuroo would silently leave before Yamaguchi woke up until the same Yamaguchi caught him trying to slip away one day and explained that he already knew and that he didn’t care as long as they were quiet enough and no feelings were hurt in the process. 

Things continued like that for a couple of months, and Kuroo was not going to complain about it. Tsukishima was great in bed, and he tended to any urge Kuroo had. He was also kind of hard to please, so this led to Kuroo becoming more inventive during certain nights. They were in some sort of harmony that Kuroo had never felt with anyone before and their friendship was strong as ever, with nothing changing outside of the bedroom. Kuroo started to think that he didn’t need to fall in love with anyone anymore as long as Tsukishima wanted him, and he was okay with that. 

This thought alarmed him. Was he starting to feel something for Tsukishima? He couldn’t tell. And even if he had, Tsukishima was still Tsukishima, he was never going to feel anything back, right? The only reason why he was sleeping with Kuroo was that he was single and needed the release from time to time, nothing else. If Tsukishima had feelings for him, he would tell him. And he hadn’t, and nothing else had changed, so there was no way in which he could reciprocate Kuroo’s feelings if that’s what the excitement to see him and the distress he felt when he wasn’t around meant. 

Kuroo started to think of ways in which he could corroborate his emotions, but he couldn’t think of any. He obviously cared about Tsukishima, he always had, they were friends after all. What if he was just confusing that with something else? Of course, he wanted to know about his day and of course, he would gladly come to his help if he needed it, but was that a sign of friendly affection or was it really something else starting to manifest inside of him? He thought about his previous crushes and lovers. With girls, it was easy to make the distinction, either you liked her or not, you would feel it in your guts, but with other guys, it was a different matter. There was always that part of him that knew that he didn’t have to be in love with every guy he met just because he was bisexual, but the insecurity of people not fully understanding and accepting his sexuality made him think it twice before he admitted to actually have feelings for a male partner. The constant calls of “Are you sure you’re not just confused?” and “So you’re gay then, you like men” always denying what he really was made it too hard for him to acknowledge his true feelings for someone of the same gender. 

Maybe he was just jealous of Tsukishima because he was completely sure of who he was and he could totally discern when he was sleeping with someone out of lust or out of love, at least as far as Kuroo had perceived. He thought about questioning him about it but doing so might have made Tsukishima aware of what he was perhaps starting to feel. 

One night, after spending a great amount of time texting Tsukishima about a TV show they watched, he received a text message from an unexpected person. Akaashi Keiji, who he considered a good friend, was asking him to meet out of a sudden. It was a surprise, really, they hadn’t seen each other since some party Bokuto threw months before and things between them had ended with a sour note because of a misunderstanding. Not wanting to be rude and seeing an opportunity to apologize for what he had done in the past, he agreed on meeting him the next weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far, I hope you continue in the second part~ Your feedback would make me very happy!


	2. Chapter 2




The view of Kuroo’s university from the outside was mesmerizing. The buildings were designed in an old architectural way and the trees and plants adorning the exterior were well taken care of and colorful in that time of the year.  Akaashi didn’t feel worthy of stepping inside, so he texted Kuroo to meet him at the entrance instead. He also didn’t feel like dealing with people at all. He didn’t wait long until Kuroo arrived and brought him away from his thoughts with the sound of his voice.  Akaashi said hi and lifted a hand to rest it on the side of Kuroo’s cheek. Before pulling away, he made sure to stroke his thumb on the corner of his mouth, and then he grabbed his hand to guide him through a short walk to a park nearby.

Akaashi remembered Kuroo being more talkative than he was being at that moment and wondered if maybe he had made him uncomfortable with his straightforward mannerisms. They were still holding hands, even after taking a seat in a secluded bench and exchanging greetings. Kuroo was smiling, but he seemed to be thinking about something very serious and  Akaashi wasn’t sure if he should distract him from his thoughts by saying something or he should wait for him to be ready to talk.

“So, why did you want to see me?”

Akaashi could tell that Kuroo was trying to not sound as harsh as he did when he dropped his head in embarrassment as soon as the words left his mouth.

“I just thought it might be a good time to talk about what happened that night if you’re okay with it.”

Kuroo nodded and stared at  Akaashi’s eyes as if looking for the lie or hidden meaning in his statement.

“You were drunk, I was drunk. But I guess that’s not an excuse for what I did. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi shook his head and then moved closer to Kuroo to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for the apology. But it’s okay now, I’m ready to let go of it.”

“ Bokuto told me he talked to you after that and tried to be there for you. I should have been too.”

“I’m telling you it’s okay, don’t worry about it. Things turned out fine in the end. If anything, I should probably thank you.”

“What? No!  Akaashi , I outed you in front of so many people! You were so scared and so vulnerable! And I was just an asshole trying to take advantage of you because I was drunk! If I could go back to that  moment, I would punch myself to stop me from doing that to you.”

Akaashi laughed at that, covering his mouth with both hands. Kuroo didn’t expect that reaction so he waited for  Akaashi to be calm again and asked what was so funny.

“Kuroo, it’s alright. I should apologize too. You did try to say sorry after that and I didn’t let you.  Bokuto told me how you stood up for me and how regretful you were. What you did was wrong, and I’m glad you recognize that, but I don’t want us to be over just because of an incident that didn’t turn out as bad as I thought.”  Akaashi cupped Kuroo’s head with his hands and gently pressed their foreheads together. “No one at that party reacted badly as I thought they would. They were very accepting, some of them even said that they already suspected it. I decided to come out to my parents too, and even though it was difficult at first, they have come to accept me. Yes, what you did was wrong, but I’m okay now, so let’s let it go, maybe?”

“Okay”

Akaashi closed the distance in an instant, and Kuroo closed his eyes. He still felt the same,  Akaashi thought, he was still a gentle and confident kisser and his hands were still as  mischievous as he remembered.

“Let’s go somewhere else?”

Kuroo was reluctant at  first, but agreed in the end.  Akaashi took him to a bar and they had a couple of drinks before moving to the apartment where  Akaashi was now living on his own. He was determined to sleep with Kuroo. He had missed him, and after everything was calm and better in his life, he realized he wanted him back. They hadn’t been a couple in the strict sense of the word, but there was something deeper in their relationship that didn’t quite fit with a  friends with benefits deal. That night in which they had parted ways Kuroo also had told him that maybe he was starting to fall in love with him, and those words stuck with  Akaashi during the several months in which they didn’t interact. He knew he didn’t feel the same way, but he had a feeling that he could come to do so if he gave Kuroo the opportunity. He also wasn’t sure if Kuroo had met anyone else during that time, but he would worry about that later.

Before Kuroo left later that night,  Akaashi asked him if he was willing to try. He expected a yes or no answer, but instead got a “I need to think about it”.

“Oh. Could it  be, there’s someone else?”

“Yes... No. I don’t know. It’s complicated. I need to sort some things out before giving you an answer. Will you wait?”

“I will. See you around, Kuroo.”

Akaashi gave a final kiss to Kuroo before letting him go. He stood behind the door for a moment thinking about their encounter. Yes, Kuroo had been the same as before, he was still able to give  Akaashi what he wanted, but something was different. Maybe it was the fact that Kuroo refused to look at him, or maybe his reluctance to say his name; perhaps it was the way in which his body found it difficult to adjust to  Akaashi’s as it did before or even the way his fingers trembled before touching him, but  Akaashi was sure that whoever Kuroo needed to sort things out with had already claimed him completely.




Five minutes. If only he had stayed at work for five more minutes, Yamaguchi would have been able to avoid being part of the weird development in Tsukishima’s love life. By then, he was already used to Kuroo coming and going whenever he wanted, and he had come to an implicit agreement with Tsukishima to not mention anything about it afterward, but nothing had prepared him for arriving home and finding Kuroo at the front door practicing some kind of speech to himself.

“Were you supposed to meet him today?”

Kuroo was startled by Yamaguchi’s sudden interruption and  somehow, he seemed to be nervous about something.

“ Tsukki isn’t home yet. He won’t be until later tonight. He had a match  today; didn’t he tell you?”

Kuroo looked at him and then at the door and then back at Yamaguchi, grinning. Something was wrong with him. Yamaguchi asked him to move so he could open the door and invited him in. The pair left their shoes in the genkan and then Kuroo walked to the living room, seemingly waiting for Yamaguchi.

“I don't mind you waiting, but I really need to take a shower and finish some assignments for tomorrow, so I hope you’re okay on your own. You already know where  everything is, so help yourself.”

“ Er , no, I actually came here to talk to you, Yamaguchi.”

Well, that was unexpected. Did something happen? He and Kuroo had crossed a few words here and there before, but they never had a full conversation in which Tsukishima wasn’t present. Yamaguchi didn’t think Kuroo had any intention on becoming his friend, and he had assumed that he only wanted to be in good terms with him because of Tsukishima, so he didn’t know what to expect from this  particular situation . He sighed and went to get some iced tea from the kitchen to offer Kuroo. They sat down on opposite sides of the same sofa and took a few sips of tea while throwing glances at each other.

“So... What did you need me for?”

Kuroo proceeded to release the speech that he had been practicing before Yamaguchi arrived, and it was very difficult to follow. Something about Kuroo feeling guilty and something about not knowing how to talk to Tsukishima about it, then something about Yamaguchi being right about feelings being hurt in the mess that was going on between Tsukishima and himself.

“Okay, so you slept with someone else?” Kuroo nodded “And you haven’t told  Tsukki about it?” Kuroo shook his head “And you don’t know how to tell him because you feel guilty and  you don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings?” Kuroo nodded again.

With that, Yamaguchi still didn’t understand completely what was going on so he just talked to Kuroo in the most honest way he could.

“You two have an agreement. I don’t know all the details, but I know that you did imply that this,  err , thing between you wasn’t exclusive. Now, it isn’t my place to tell you  whether Tsukishima has or hasn’t been seeing other people, but I think that if he had, he would have told you because that’s what you agreed on. So, the same thing goes for you,  Tsukki has the right to know if you are seeing someone else and what kind of “seeing” that is, because it’s up to  Tsukki if he decides to continue with your agreement if this new person is having a similar like, fuckbuddies relationship with you. Now, if what you have with this person is something that you consider more serious and, let’s say, “official” you  _ must _ tell  Tsukki right now and end things here because it wouldn’t be fair for him or for the person you are seeing if you kept hanging out with  Tsukki as you have.”

“Woah,  Tsukki is right, you are good at giving advice”

“Thank you ?”

“But that’s not really what I’m worried about... I mean, it is but not exactly. This person wants something more exclusive, but I don’t know if I want that too. I mean, I did want that, in the past, but things happened and then all this thing with  Tsukki happened and...”

“Oh my God. You are falling in love with  Tsukki , aren’t you?”

“No! Well... I don’t know!”

Yamaguchi was beaming. What a surprising turn of events. At least now he had less reasons to be all indifferent to Kuroo, but he also couldn’t tell him Tsukishima felt the same way, because obviously Kuroo didn’t know that, and by the way he was speaking Kuroo was sure that his feelings for Tsukishima were unrequited. But now Yamaguchi was left with an important choice: how could he convince Kuroo of confessing to Tsukishima without giving away his friend’s feelings? He was not supposed to be impartial in that situation because he was obviously on Tsukishima’s side, but Kuroo obviously wouldn’t have wanted to talk to him if he didn’t want to confirm Tsukishima’s feelings before making a decision.

“Kuroo... Why are you telling ME all of this? Shouldn’t it be  Tsukki who you’re talking to? I understand you wanted to avoid a direct rejection if possible, but you’re putting me in a difficult position.”

“ So, you  _ do _ know how  Tsukki feels about me.”

“I do, but it’s not my place to tell you. If you need  confirmation, ask him for it. Look, if I was wondering if someone had feelings for me, I think I’d prefer for that person to tell me. If they did, I’d like to hear it from them, and if they didn’t, well, it would be fucked up to find out through someone else because I’d never know for sure if that really is how the person felt unless they told me directly. Oh, and I wouldn’t even get to know if I had at least a slight chance for anything to happen.”

Kuroo thought about it for a moment and then nudged Yamaguchi on the ribs.

“Thank you. I will talk to  Tsukki soon, I promise. Just, don’t mention anything about this?”

“I can’t promise anything”

“Ok, now I see why you too get along so well, your both evil”

Yamaguchi laughed and accompanied Kuroo to the door and saw him leave.




Since there were matches scheduled due to it being tournament season, the training hours were reduced  considerably, and free afternoons were something he could enjoy each couple of days. There he was, finishing his last self-assigned lap of the day when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Probably his sister or something, he thought and didn’t bother on checking until he arrived home and took a shower.

The number on the screen wasn’t his sister, nor  anyone he knew for that matter. It was a number that he didn’t have registered and he wondered if maybe another weird paparazzi had gotten his number somehow, and what a pain if he had to change it for the third time in 2 years. He decided to open the text message out of curiosity just to figure out if it was from a magazine or something, and he almost dropped the energy bar he was chewing when he read.

>> Hello, Tobio. Can I still call you that? It’s been a while. This is Tsukishima Kei, from  Karasuno .

>>I got your number from Yamaguchi, who got it from Hinata. It’s been a while. Can we talk?

>> I understand if you are too busy or if you don’t want to.

Just to make sure, he added the number to his contact list in order to check the profile picture, and it was indeed Tsukishima. It had been, what? Three or four years since they last saw  each other. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard anything about him during that time. He was still close to Hinata who would keep him informed of everyone’s lives even though he wasn’t even living in Japan at that moment, and he knew very well that Tsukishima was soon to finish university. He had also heard from other players that he was trying to join a professional team and that some of the ones a league below his were interested in recruiting him. Ushijima, especially, was making a big deal of it, annoyed at the fact that he didn’t try to enter the highest league with the potential he had.  Kageyama agreed, but if Tsukishima had decided that he was okay in a second league team, then he wasn’t anyone to complain about it.

Before answering the texts, he considered making an actual phone call to talk to Tsukishima but then decided against it. Knowing himself and Tsukishima well enough he had the feeling that they would end up bickering for something stupid and cutting the call before getting to whatever Tsukishima wanted to talk about. Deciding on keeping things in a peaceful manner, he opened the chat and replied to Tsukishima.

Hey, sure, we can talk <<

And yes, you can still call me that <<

Kageyama felt a blush crossing his face after pressing send for the second message. Was it even appropriate anymore? He had a boyfriend now, so why was he talking to his ex like that? Better not think too much about it. Only a couple minutes later he received a reply.

>> Would it be okay if I phoned?

Yeah, it’s fine <<

Hearing Tsukishima’s voice over the phone surely brought back memories, but not as much as being asked personal questions about their past relationship. Who asked who out? (Technically neither of us, we accidentally kissed during practice when you fell on top of me and we just decided that it wouldn’t be a bad idea. But it was.) How was I as a boyfriend? (A complete idiot, but you were a good kisser.) Were you ever jealous of someone? (Yes, of Yamaguchi and that annoying  Nekoma ex-captain.) Wait, was it too obvious that I liked him? (Wait, are you telling me you were cheating on me or something?) What? No! Does it even matter now? It’s not like we were so in love with each other (Point taken, but I did like you for a while back then.) Yeah, you weren’t so bad either... So, I know you have a boyfriend now, how did that happen? (He played volleyball in a local team, I like volleyball, he happened to be nice to me and he complimented me a lot, I didn’t notice he liked me until he told me and I realized I liked him back. End of the story.) I feel sorry for him. (Don’t, we’ve been together for two years) Impressive. (Thank you.)

Kageyama was able to get some details on why Tsukishima was calling to talk about their high school days, like how he never had any other “official” relationship after him and now that was becoming a problem since he didn’t know how to take that step with someone else. It’s not like he could talk, but Tsukishima was always bad at expressing his feelings and he did try to help him giving him advice from his perspective, what he decided to do with it was his problem. They hung up with a promise of keeping in touch and  Kageyama promised to invite him and Yamaguchi (and whoever Tsukishima was pining after) to a match as soon as he had the opportunity.

“We did end up arguing about stupid things”  Kageyama said to himself with a smile after the call was over.




Three months, a week, two days and four hours had passed since Tsukishima and Kuroo had started to have their casual meetings for sex and Tsukishima was on the edge of  collapsing from a mental breakdown. He knew very well that falling deeper in love with Kuroo was one of the risks he was taking when he accepted Kuroo’s proposal, but he liked to believe that it wasn’t entirely his fault. Kuroo was also in the wrong; by holding his hand and caressing his hair while they studied, or by resting his head on Tsukishima’s lap when watching a movie, by cuddling after sex as if they really were a couple and by spending the night instead of leaving right after, Kuroo had been sending Tsukishima too many mixed signals. But then again, in class he would treat him normally; when they were talking or texting he wouldn’t mention anything about their agreement, when he saw him around campus he was flirting with other people, so what was Tsukishima supposed to think?

In his desperation, he had managed to steal Yamaguchi’s phone while he was sleeping and to impersonate him to obtain  Kageyama’s number from Hinata just because he really needed the advice from someone that understood what he was going through.  Kageyama was his only option because currently, he was the only gay person in a stable relationship that he knew, and because the others he knew were his (former) regular one-night-stands who probably wouldn’t give the best advice, especially those who were holding a grudge against Tsukishima. As he suspected,  Kageyama agreed that Kuroo was  giving Tsukishima wrong impressions of their relationship and that it was urgent that he spoke to him. The only problem was that he would have to confess in the process, there was no other way. It was that or keep acting as if nothing was  bothering him while  waiting for Kuroo to decide if he really liked Tsukishima or not.

But Tsukishima didn’t want to lose Kuroo. Nor as a friend and not as a lover. He tried to think that he was okay with the way things were, that he didn’t mind the eventual heartbreak, and that he wasn’t in love with Kuroo, but he knew he was just lying to himself. He tried to ask Yamaguchi for help, but he kept repeating the same thing over and over: just talk to him. Well, thank you genius, he never thought that before.

Kuroo approached him while he was having lunch in the cafeteria one day. To make things more difficult, it had been a while since they hadn’t slept together. Since that was something that became a weekly routine and it suddenly just stopped happening, Tsukishima realized that there was something going on with Kuroo. He didn’t complain, he didn’t feel he had the right to, and he felt it was a stupid idea to propose it himself if the other didn’t seem to have interest in it happening. They shared lunch that day, with Kuroo being unusually affectionate, and then he was asked to follow him to his dorm to change clothes for his next class.

As stupid as the excuse was, Tsukishima followed. As soon as they had entered the bedroom, Kuroo locked the door and pulled Tsukishima closer to give him a kiss and then let him go. As he had said, Kuroo went into his wardrobe and looked for a different shirt to wear, tossing the one he took off to the side where Tsukishima was standing. He was able to catch it on time and to throw it back, making it land right on Kuroo’s face. Using the short period of blindness, Tsukishima approached Kuroo and pushed him to the bed.

“You better finish what you start. Take it off.”

Kuroo smirked and obeyed. Soon after, Tsukishima was also topless and distributing kisses all over Kuroo’s abdomen. He felt different that day, and he let Kuroo know he wanted to be in charge by pulling his jeans off and preparing his entrance with his tongue. Kuroo motioned to where he had lube, and Tsukishima moved quickly to get it and to spread it on his fingers. Pushing slowly, he stopped every few  millimeters to make sure Kuroo was okay and continued as soon as he received his consent. When the first finger was inside, Tsukishima lifted Kuroo’s legs and placed them on his shoulders to keep him steady and realizing the noises that Kuroo was making and the possibility of someone in the  adjacent dorms hearing, he used his free hand to keep him quiet.

Kuroo reacted to Tsukishima fucking him and reciprocated by licking and biting the hand that Tsukishima was keeping on his mouth. Tsukishima wasn’t surprised for the arousal he felt because of that, but he was not ignoring the fact that Kuroo was also stroking him while he worked him open. Three fingers in and Tsukishima only stopped for a moment to wear a condom before lining up to Kuroo’s entrance. He moved forward to kiss him with his mouth open and then pushed himself inside little by little. He felt Kuroo moving his hip forward to receive him and then both started moving trying to encompass their movements to the other’s. Kuroo’s hands were eagerly scratching Tsukishima’s back and trying to hold onto him while he felt his erection growing and Tsukishima enjoyed the feeling of Kuroo’s dick against his bare stomach. He pushed himself closer to Kuroo to feel it better and in that moment Kuroo let out a suggestive moan that Tsukishima felt in his  throat . That was the place he was looking for. Tsukishima slowed down and pulled away from Kuroo’s mouth to straighten his back and pull out, before imitating the previous position when slowly pushing in again.

He repeated the motion several times, each time going in faster and with more  strength . Kuroo’s toes were curling involuntarily at the sensation, and his hands were fisting the sheets with such force that Tsukishima thought he would tear them apart. Not long after, Kuroo was coming and panting after his release. He tried to pull Tsukishima for what seemed to be an attempt to hug him, but instead, Tsukishima stood next to the edge of the bed and  motioned for Kuroo to roll to his side and take his cock into his mouth. Again, Kuroo obeyed, licking the full length of Tsukishima and then taking just the tip to tease him a little. Tsukishima wasn’t having any of it. He used a hand to push Kuroo’s head towards him and making him take him completely into his mouth. He let go to give him space to move back and then he pushed him back right before he could pull away completely. Tsukishima continued like this, slowly guiding Kuroo into the rhythm he wanted until he was able to  continue on his own. Tsukishima tried not to chase Kuroo’s mouth with his hips, but it was becoming harder to stay still. Kuroo noticed, so he embraced Tsukishima’s ass with his free arm and pulled him closer to him at the same time he moved forward to take in Tsukishima’s full cock into his mouth once more. Moments later, Tsukishima was pushing Kuroo away and stroking himself to his release. Kuro cleaned the saliva dripping from his mouth as he observed Tsukishima come, and then pulled his arm to guide him back into bed with him.

Kuroo hid his face in Tsukishima’s chest and held him by the waist. Tsukishima ran his fingers through Kuroo’s dark hair and the along his back, gently tracing random patterns on it. He was feeling bold, so he adventured below Kuroo’s back and playfully pinched one of his butt cheeks. Kuroo jerked up and accidentally hit Tsukishima on the nose, where his glasses had remained in place foggy and annoyingly, but too trivial of a thing to take off. Kuroo raised his hand to Tsukishima’s cheek and apologized between laughs, and Tsukishima responded by pinching him more.

Was it okay to stay like  that? Would he be able to let go of Kuroo when the moment arrived? In that moment, with Kuroo’s breath on his chest and his hair tickling his chin, with their legs tangled with each other and the bedsheets and with the adrenaline running fast through his veins, Tsukishima realized that he probably wouldn’t be able to, but he wasn’t going to worry about that until it happened.




Kuroo was completely sure now that the whole thing had been a mistake. The only thing he was going to get out of it was a broken heart and the loss of Tsukishima as a friend. If only he had stopped him that first time, if only he hadn’t suggested a second, and a third and a fourth and any other subsequent time, he would have never fallen in love with Tsukishima. Because he was certain now that he wasn’t just attracted to him, he wasn’t just starting to feel something, and he was in no way caring about him only as a friend. Talking to Yamaguchi had helped. He didn’t receive the answer he was expecting in order to make his mind, but he had to admit that Yamaguchi had been right when saying that if Tsukishima was going to break his heart, he preferred to hear it from him and not from someone else. So, after some strong consideration, Kuroo decided that it was about time to tell Tsukishima about his feelings. Just, not on bed while they were still naked after having sex.

Kuroo got up first and suggested to accompany Tsukishima to his evening practice. Reluctantly, Tsukishima said yes and started to dress up again. He wanted to arrive early so he could take a quick shower to get rid of the smell of sex that he was sure his body was emanating. Kuroo agreed. He walked him to the gym holding his hand along the way and talking about how much he hated one of the new semester lecturers. Tsukishima listened attentively as he always did, but he seemed unamused by the information. Kuroo noticed he was off, but he had said that he was just exhausted and that he wasn’t really looking forward to practicing right after he had already worn himself out moments before. When they arrived, Kuroo left Tsukishima and promised to come back after he had also taken a shower in the dorm bathrooms,  so as to not raise any suspicion.

Refreshed , he ran back to watch the rest of the practice. He was listening to music through his earphones and eventually fell asleep on the bleachers out of exhaustion. Next thing he knew, Tsukishima was waking shaking his shoulder to wake him up and Kuroo couldn’t help but to give him a quick peck and then make fun of him for the way he had blushed.

They walked together outside of campus and when Tsukishima inquired about what Kuroo wanted to do now, Kuroo simply took his hand once more and guided him to the same park where he had been with  Akaashi a week before. He had thought it would be a good place. It was private and at that time of the night, no one seemed to be passing by. Kuroo kept guiding Tsukishima until they reached a small flower garden and they took seat on the only bench there. The weather was still warm, even though autumn was around the corner, and Tsukishima had to take off his sport jersey to not suffocate in it. As time passed, both grew quiet in the night. Kuroo was sure that Tsukishima could already tell that something was going on by the way he glanced at him from time to time. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo turned to Tsukishima.

“We agreed on being completely transparent with each other. You haven’t forgot, right?” Tsukishima shook his head and Kuroo smiled “Great. Because I need to tell you some things.”

“Things? As in, more than one?”

“Yeah. First is, I slept with someone else. I know we agreed to inform each other if that ever happened, but it was a one-time thing, so I thought it was not important to tell you.”

“Why are you telling me then?” Tsukishima wasn’t looking at him anymore, his sight was directed at his feet, and Kuroo noticed him strongly holding the edge of the bench with both hands.

“Well, it was an old lover of mine, and he asked me to consider trying again.” Kuroo’s thought drifted to  Akaashi , he hadn’t let him know about his decision yet, and he would have to soon, whether Tsukishima accepted his feelings or not. After thinking about it, he concluded that he didn’t want to play with  Akaashi like that.

“Oh, so you’re getting back together then?”

“Well, no. I don’t really feel that way about them anymore. Which takes me to thing number two. I realized I have feelings for someone else.” Kuroo placed a hand over Tsukishima’s and waited until he turned to face him. It was dark, but Kuroo could tell that Tsukishima’s eyes looked reddish and he worried a little. “Did you get something in your eye? It is  really windy today.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Continue. You have feelings for someone else. That means we are finishing our agreement today, huh?”

“No, not quite. I mean, I don’t think this person has any feelings for me, but I’d like to try anyway. Thing number three...”

“Wait, no, they would be very stupid if they didn’t like you back. It’s okay, let’s just end this up so you can honestly go and confess.”

“Thing number three, and don’t interrupt me” Kuroo grinned “Our agreement, whether we continue it or not depends on you. But I need your answer tonight. Thing number four, I will accept your decision whatever it is, but if  possible, I would like for things to stay as they are now.”

“I don’t see the point in sleeping with me if you’re trying to get together with someone else, Kuroo.”

“I told you not to interrupt me.” Kuroo gulped before continuing “The reason why I don’t want anything to change is because believe it or not the person I have feelings for is you. And I know this might be me trying to force you to feel them back, but I can’t stand the thought of losing you, I couldn’t before when we were friends, and I can’t now that I’ve come to realize this. Still, I understand if you don’t want to keep doing this anymore, and I understand if you need time away from me after all this.”

Kuroo’s voice and hands were trembling, and at some  point, he had stopped looking at Tsukishima and had turned his head up to look at the sky. Few stars were visible, but the night sky was still beautiful. He closed his eyes waiting for Tsukishima to take in everything he had just said, and he felt his hand slip away from his. Disheartened, he sighed and opened his eyes ready for rejection.

“You’re unfair”

“I know”

“You have no idea, do you?”

“Huh? You lost me.”

“God, you really have no idea, Kuroo.” Tsukishima stood up and paced around in front of Kuroo for a while before resuming what he was saying “You’re so, so unfair, you don’t get to say all that and expect me to be okay with it”

“Tsukki, I know, but I can’t control...”

“No, wait, don’t you dare... You have no idea how much I hate you right now. I really do. And I also hate myself. In fact, I don’t know who I hate more. You for telling me all this now or myself for never noticing and being a fucking mess that pretended not to feel anything for you all this time! We could have avoided so much drama if only you had told me all of this sooner, or if had had the courage to, to...”

“ Tsukki , are you okay?” Tsukishima was clearly upset. Kuroo stood up to try to calm him down, but he stepped back from him.

“I love you, Kuroo! I have loved you since high school, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop!”

And then for the millionth time, Tsukishima kissed Kuroo without any warning, and Kuroo let himself melt into the kiss. And it was familiar, but the recently discovered knowledge of being loved back made it all the more enjoyable and they felt that they wouldn’t be able to be apart from then on.

“ Tsukki , can you say that again?”

“You haven’t even said it back, why would I repeat myself if you only want to  embarrass me?”

“Oh, I definitely will say it back soon, sooner than you think if you keep kissing me like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this~ I finally gave these two the happy ending they deserved!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comment if you like my story or if you have any feedback for me.  
> See you!~


End file.
